


The Right Thing

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set several months after Judgment Day. Jethro and Ducky are in Scotland.





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

**BANFF, ABERDEENSHIRE, SCOTLAND. NOVEMBER 2008**

No one paid any attention to the two older men who walked along the beach, not even though the shorter and older man had his arm through the taller and younger man's.

After a while they stopped and turned to face the sea. The taller man slipped his arm around the shorter man's shoulders and together they stood in silence.

Finally the younger man spoke. "Did we do the right thing, Duck?"

Ducky turned slightly under the lose embrace and gazed up at his long-time lover; as he did, his mind slipped back six months.

_"Dr. Mallard."_

_"Director Vance._

_"I've been looking at your personnel file."_

_"I imagine you have."_

_"You are sixty-six this year."_

_"Yes."_

_"The standard retirement age for NCIS employees is sixty-five."_

_Ducky stared at Leon remembering him as a young agent. "Why are doing this?"_

_"What exactly do you imagine I am doing, Dr. Mallard?"_

_"Trying to force Jethro into resigning or retiring."_

_"Is that what you think I'm doing?"_

_"Can you look me in the eye and tell me you are not." Ducky waited. "I see. I thought as much. Very well, Director Vance, I shall make this easy for you. I will retire with immediate effect, and I have no doubt Jethro will do the same once I inform him of what I have done. And Abigail and Mr. Palmer will resign five minutes after that. Good afternoon, Director."_

"Duck?"

"I'm sorry, my dear. I was thinking. In answer to your question, we did the only thing we could do. And that makes it right." 

He never had, and never would, tell his beloved the real reason behind the team being reassigned had simply been a move to force Jethro to retire. His lover didn't need to know how much someone had hated him.


End file.
